My Lovely Superstar
by Kim Victoria
Summary: Chapter4 update!. "Tentang dari mana aku bisa mengetahui jalan menuju mansionmu, Sebas-san yang memberi tauku." Sammy tersenyum lagi dan tentunya tidak dilihat oleh Ciel karena pandangan Ciel tertuju pada ruang terbuka hijau di tengah kota yang berjarak hanya 1 kilometer dari mansion-nya. Warning: Ciel as Female, typo's, tidak sesuai EYD, adanya seorang chara oc buatan author.
1. The Superstar

# _**MY LOVELY SUPERSTAR**_ #

Chapter1:

_The Superstar_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Lovely Superstar©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Tokyo, London, New York, Paris oppa-oppa!. Hai! fic My Lovely Superstar ini aku RE-WRITE. Setelah melihat semua review yang masuk aku jadi tau dimana letak-letak tyop's yang menyusahkan itu. Jadi untuk kedepannya happy reading ne~

.

.

.

Chapter1

_**The Superstar**_

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Seorang gadis berperawakan cantik berambut kelabu panjang lurus berorb shappire dan mengunakan seragam sailor tengah duduk di bawah sebuah pohon di tepi halaman sekolahnya, terlihat gadis itu tengah membaca sebuah buku tebal yang ada ditanganya. Saat-saat yang damai, hanya ada beberapa orang yang berlalu-lalang melewatinya.

"KYAAAA, SEBAS-SAN!" oh tidak, saat-saat damai itu menghilang dengan cepat dan digantikan dengan ribuan teriakan fans girl yang tidak sangat tidak jelas asal usulnya, dan centil itu. Gadis itu pun terasa terganggu, diambilnya handphone flatnya dan memasangkan headset pada hpnya itu lalu memasangnya di telinganya. Diputarnya lagu yang agak sendu namun dengan volume tinggi. Berharap jika suara-suara ribut itu segera menghilang.

"SEBAS-SAN KAU KEREN SEKALI HARI INI!" teriak seorang gadis pada seorang pemuda yang dipanggilnya Sebas-san itu.

"SEBASTIAN-SAN JADILAH PACARKU!" teriak gadis yang lainya yang langsung dikerumuni gadis-gadis yang lainnya untuk di plester mulutnya (?). Sementara pemuda yang dipanggil Sebas-san itu hanya tersenyum lalu melengang pergi. Semua fans girl-nya yang melihat senyumannya itu menimbulkan berbagai reaksi. Ada yang nosebleed, pingsan, berteriak-teriak dan sebagainya lah.

Gadis yang duduk di bawah pohon itu hanya memandang kejadian itu dengan tampang ilfeel. Tapi dia juga bersyukur keributan itu akhirnya berakhir dan dia bisa membaca bukunya kembali dengan tenang. Dilepaskanya headset yang sudah melindunginya dari teriakan sadis yang membuat gendang telinga orang-orang pecah lalu memasukannya kedalam tas kecil yang dibawanya berserta handphone-nya.

"Hey... Ciel apa yang kau lakukan?" gadis yang disebut Ciel itu pun melonjak kaget. Pemuda yang bernama Sebastian itu telah berada di sampingnya. "Sebastian, bisa tidak kau tidak mengagetkanku?" tanya balik gadis bernama Ciel itu. "Kau kaget ya, maaf." kata Sebastian lalu mengeluarkan paras menyesal.

"Huhh... fans girlmu itu tambah banyak saja setiap harinya, sampai-sampai aku tak menemukan lagi tempat yang tenang di sekolah ini." tegur Ciel sambil cemberut membuat wajahnya terlihat imut. "Itu sebenarnya juga bukan mauku Ciel... mereka juga selalu menganggu saat-saat tenangku." Sebastian menautkan alisnya tanda pasrah. Hening sesaat.

"Lagi pula, ada sebuah kenyataan yang aku rasa seharusnya tidak terjadi." ucap ciel memulai pembicaraan lagi. "Apa itu?" tanya Sebastian. "Kenapa juga seorang superstar sepertimu, penyanyi sekaligus aktor yang sedang naik daun di tahun ini bisa lebih memilih berteman denganku yang dipandangan orang-orang itu aneh dan pendiam?" tanya Ciel sambil menolehkan pandanganya pada Sebastian.

"Karena kau menarik." Ciel hanya bisa terbengong mendengar jawaban singkat dari Sebastian. "Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel lagi. Sebenarnya dia merasa senang jika Sebastian memandangnya lebih, karena diam-diam selama tiga tahun berteman dengan Sebastian Ciel merasakan sesuatu yang namanya cinta.

"Kau itu menarik, gadis berumur 16 tahun yang bertubuh mungil tapi berharga diri sedemikian besar, cepat marah, benar-benar kaku saat berdansa, dan lain-lainnya." Sebastian terkekeh kecil. Ciel yang mendengarnya, mukanya langsung memerah antara malu, kesal dan marah. "Sebastian!"

* * *

"Ci...eee...llllll!" seorang gadis berambut ikal pirang dan orb emerald berteriak memanggil Ciel lalu langsung berlari dan memberikannya pelukan maut. "Lizzie..le-lepas-kan." muka Ciel membiru. "Uwaaa! Ciel sadarlah!" gadis bernama Elizabeth atau bisa dipanggil dengan Lizzie itu mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel.

Berselang lima menit Ciel pun sadar. "Sebenarnya ada apa Lizzie?" tanya Ciel pada Lizzie yang merupakan sepupunya itu. "Kau sudah dengar tidak Ciel, katanya ada seorang siswi pindahan yang sangat cantik disekolah kita ini." Lizzie terlihat begitu girang.

"Memang kenapa dengan siswi baru itu?" tanya Ciel lagi. "Siswi baru itu baru saja datang kesekolah kita, dan langsung disambut oleh Sebas-san, apa mungkin siswi baru itu pacarnya Sebas-san?!" mata Ciel membulat sempurna karena perkataan Lizzie. "APA!"

* * *

"Sebas-san, kata dokter mataku ini terlalu sering terkena radiasi." ucap seorang gadis cantik kira-kira tingginya 170 cm, berambut panjang dengan poni kiri berwarna hitam. "Lalu, kau membutuhkan lensa untuk menjaga matamu agar tercegah dari radiasi lagi?" binggo perkataan sebastian sangatlah tepat.

Gadis yang tengah duduk diruang uks bersama Sebastian dan guru kesehatan (apalah itu namanya) bernama Arthur itu mengangguk. "Kalau dilihat dari dekat matamu memang seperti kering" kata dokter Arthur lalu mengambil obat tetes mata dan diberikannya pada gadis itu.

"Apa, Sebas-san punya lensa bening?" tanya gadis itu pada Sebastian. "Sayangnya tidak, aku hanya punya lensa berwarna hitam." Sebastian mengambil lensa yang dimaksudnya di dalam kantong celannya.

"Ini pakailah, hanya untuk sementara sampai matamu sembuh." Sebastian pun memberikan lensa itu pada gadis itu. "Terimaksih, Sebas-san." gadis itu pun memakai lensa itu lalu menetskan obat tetes mata pada matanya.

"Saranku pakai obat tetes mata dan lensa itu selama seminggu kedepan Sam-chan." kata dokter Arthur lalu berdiri dari duduknya. "Terimakasih juga untuk saran dan obat tetes matanya dokter." gadis yang dipanggil Sam-chan itu pun berdiri diikuti Sebastian lalu membungkuk sejenak.

"Eh... tidak apa-apa ini tugasku sebagai dokter di sekolah ini." dokter Arthur hanya bisa tersenyum canggung. "Dokter kami permisi dulu." ucap Sebastian lalu membungkuk sejenak dan melangkah pergi diikuti Sam-chan itu untuk menuju kelasnya masing-masing.

* * *

Kelas yang ditempat-ti oleh Ciel dan Lizzie begitu gaduh sekarang. Walau jam pelajaran belum pada akhirnya. Kenapa? Itu karena datangnya sisiwi baru berparas cantik bernama Sammy Vellasius. Rambutnya panjang lurus hingga pinggul berwarna hitam dengan poni kiri, bulu matanya lentik menambah kesan teduh pada orb hitam beningnya. Ciel memandangi gadis itu dengan pandangan tak suka, karena mengingat perkataan Lizzie saat istirahat siang tadi.

Gadis itu Sammy digosipkan sebagai pacar dari Sebastian. Tentunya Ciel merasa emosinya akan meluap-luap dan langsung ingin memaki gadis itu jika sedang tidak berada di lingkungna sekolah. Jauh sebelum si Sammy itu pindah kesekolah ini dan dikabarkan menjadi _girlfriend_nya Sebastian, dia sudah lebih dulu menyukai Sebastian.

Sialnya lagi gadis bernama Sammy itu duduk di sebelah bangkunya yang berada di bangku nomor tiga paling kanan bersebelahan dengan jendela. Makin membuat Ciel naik darah. Otaknya tak bisa fokus pada pelajaran karena rasa kesalnya. Pandangannya selalu mengarah tajam pada Sammy. Walau Sammy sendiri tidak menyadarinya karena terlalu fokus mencatat materi di notebooknya.

Pulang sekolah, Ciel tidak seperti biasanya karena selalu santai dan terakhir saat pulang tapi saat ini dia terlihat terburu-buru. "Ciel, kau ini kenapa?, dari saat Sammy memasuki kelas kau terlihat aneh." ucap Lizzie pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Ciel. Ciel pun menoleh pada sepupunya itu. "Moodku sedang jelek" jawabnya singkat lalu berjalan cepat keluar dari kelas. Lizzie yang melihat Ciel seperti itu hanya bisa terbengong-bengong.

"Hai, namamu Elizabeth kan?" Lizzie membalikan badannya. Dilihatnya Sammy tengah tersenyum simpul padanya. "Ah... iya, panggil saja aku Lizzie." Lizzie pun tersenyum.

Mereka pun keluar dari kelas bersama-sama. "Lizzie, tadi itu yang kau sapa Ciel kan?, Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya Sammy pada Lizzie. "Ya, dia sepupuku memang ada apa denganya?" terang segaligus tanya Lizzie.

"Ternyata benar ya dia itu Ciel, gadis yang imut... persis seperti yang dikatakan Sebas-san." Sammy pun tersenyum sambil menakupkan tanganya disamping wajahnya. "Eh, Sebas-san mengatakan padamu tentang Ciel?" tanya Lizzie lagi. "Hmm, katanya Ciel itu menarik walau suka menyendiri... bukan begitu?" Lizzie pun mengangguk menyetujui-nya.

Dilain pihak Ciel yang berjalan dengan amarah yang bertumpuk-tumpuk terus saja bersin-bersin membuatnya makin geram. "Kau flu ya Ciel?" tanya Sebastian yang ternyata sedang berada dibelakangnya. "Huhh, tidak Cuma bersin saja." Ciel tidak menoleh ke arah Sebastian dan terus melanjutkan acara pulang sekolahnya. "Sepertinya kau sedang kesal ?" tebak Sebastian lagi. Ciel hanya diam sambil mengucutkan bibirnya.

"Kurasa keberadaanku tak dianggap, sampai jumpa." baru saja sebastian hendak berbalik arah dan pergi Ciel memanggilnya. "Sebastian, apa kau sudah punya pacar?" pertanyaan yang tak terduga keluar dari mulut Ciel. "Aku?".

"Ya, kau siapa lagi memangnya." Ciel pun berbalik badan dan menghadap Sebastian. Jauh didalam pikirannya dia merutuki pertanyaan bodohnya tadi sekaligus was-was dengan jawaban yang akan di berikan Sebastian.

"Ak -"

"Sebas-san!" teriak Sammy dari kejauhan lalu menerjang Sebastian dan memeluknya. Hancur sudah keyakinan Ciel bahwa gosip itu hanya kebohongan semata. Buktinya sudah berada di depan matanya. Rasanya dia ingin menanggis, langsung kabur dari rumah, duduk sendirian ditepi jalan, kalau menemukan tali langsung membuat simpul dan bunuh diri.

"Cieeelll!" sekarang giliranya untuk diterjang oleh Lizzie. Tapi dengan cekatan Ciel menghindari pelukan sepupunya itu, untungnya Lizzie bisa mengontrol larinya agar tidak sampai menabrak tong sampah. "Cieell... kau jahat uweee!" Ciel yang merasa bersalah langsung menepuk pundak Lizzie. "Lain kali saja Lizzie rasanya aku sedang kurang enak badan." irih Ciel.

"Ah... Ciel-chan kau kenapa mukamu pucat sekali?" tanya Sammy sambil melepas pelukannya pada Sebastian. "Bagaimana kalau aku antar pulang." tawar Sebastian. Ciel menggeleng. "Tak usah, terimakasih ajakannya tapi lebih baik aku pulang dengan Lizzie... kami duluan ya." ucap Ciel dengan senyum yang dipaksakan kemudian mengandeng Lizzie untuk pulang.

"Ada apa denganya Sebas-san?, Auranya murung sekali." tanya Sammy. "Aku juga tak tau." Sebastian pun hanya bisa menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Ayo kita pulang ke mansion." ajak Sebastian lalu berjalan menuju tempat parkir mobil ferrarinya diikuti Sammy disampingnya.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Ok chap 1 clear, go to chap 2. Eits don't forget to **REVIEW**!


	2. Because You!

# _**MY LOVELY SUPERSTAR**_ #

Chapter2:

_Because You!_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Lovely Superstar©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Langsung aja, menulis ulang balasan review dan go to story.

Warning: para reviewer gak usah pakek bahasa formal santai aja, aku gak akan makan orang kok (?).

**Balas Review~**

To: Kujo Kazusa Phantomhive

Kujo-san!, terimakasih sarannya sangat membantu. Kenapa Kujo-san baru kelihatan batang hidungnya sekarang? (plak). Apa fic Haru-haru yang Kujo-san buat udah ada chap barunya?. Aku sebenarnya sudah 1 tahun jadi silent reader dan ngebaca fic-nya Kujo-san di fanfic, aku jadi silent reader itu dikarenakan gak tau caranya gabung di fanfiction (pundung dipojok karena ketauan katroknya).

To: NHL-chan

NHL-chan, banyaknya typo's dan ketidak rapian fic-ku ini disebabkan, mataku yang katarak stadium 4 (udah periksa ceritanya 4x masih aja ada typo'snya yang ketingalan), dan komputerku yang kelewat jadulnya (karena tulisanya tidak terlalu jelas terlihat aka gurem). Terakhir tentang titik dan koma, sebenarnya aku sudah tau tentang itu cuma aku malas dan terlalu pelit untuk mengeluarkan tanda titik dan koma itu (plak) dan kemalasanku itu dikarenakan terbatasnya waktu yang aku punya untuk membuat sebuah fic.

To: Meshiimicha

Meshiimicha-san~, jawaban tentang keluh kesahmu sudah ada di atas. Hmm, fic Love Forest itu one-short jadi gak ada sambunganya. Semangat ngetik so pasti malahan setiap hari aku ngetik, cuma aku gak punya modem

To: Shizuharakuro89

Jika Shizuharakuro89-san suka anime Kuroshitsuji segeralah buat fic, aku tunggu loh. Benarkah bahasanya sudah baku?, menurutku sih masih campur aduk. Soalnya aku ini suka sesuatu yang berkesan puitis tapi juga berselera humor yang garing?. Shizu ini author di fandom 07-ghost ya?, Tapi kok pen-namenya kayak chara anime Durarara?.

To: Nada-chan

0_0; Dije gek nawang poin tiang-e? (plak), ssstttt... poinku jangan di bilang-bilangin donk~ nanti malah fic ku ini jadi fic shoujo yang gampang ditebak alurnya lagi.

**Sekian balas reviewnya~**

Happy Reading!

.

.

.

Chapter2

_**Because You!**_

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

Hari ini Ciel terlihat sangat-sangat murung. Selama pelajaran dikelas berlangsung Ciel hanya memandangi pemandangan di luar jendela dengan tatapan kosong. Lizzie yang duduk di belakangnya hanya bisa bertampang cemas melihat sepupunya itu terbengong-bengong seperti itu.

Didalam pikiranya, sekarang Ciel sedang menangis sambil berteriak-teriak layaknya orang gila, kadang tertawa sendiri, kadang bengong, kadang menangis sambil meraung-raung lagi, dan sebagainya lah. Jika saja ada berbagai benda yang bisa dipecahkan di dalam kelasnya itu Ciel pasti akan melemparnya, menginjak-injaknya sampai hancur berkeping-keping seperti perasaan-nya yang hancur karena first lovenya yang diambil orang.

Bel istirahat siang pun terdengar, guru pelajaran tersulit di dunia (bagi author) yaitu guru fisika pun keluar dari kelas. Siswa-siswi yang berada dalam kelas juga segera keluar dari kelas untuk mencari udara segar (karena stres gara-gara pelajaran fisika), makan dikantin atau pun berpacaran dengan pacarnya.

Termasuk Ciel, sekarang Ciel tengah berada di atap sekolah. Pandanganya tertuju pada lantai bawah yang menjadi lapangan sekolah. Tatapanya sendu seperti hendak menangis. Dilihatnya tepi halaman itu Sebastian tengah berjalan bersama Sammy sambil saling melempar senyum. 'Huhh, menyebalkan... kenapa juga si Sammy itu terus saja lengket dengan Sebastian!.' kira-kira ini lah perkataan yang tengah bersarang di kepala Ciel sekarang.

Ciel memegang tembok pembatas setingi lenganya itu dengan keras sampai-sampai muncul tanda seperti cakaran di tembok itu.

Tubuhnya makin membungkuk karena makin panas melihati Sammy tengah mengandeng lengan Sebastian, langsung saja ada sebuah perempatan jalan yang muncul di kepalanya. Kesal, ok dia sungguh kesal dengan si Sammy itu sekarang. Seandainya saja sekarang dia bertemu dengan seorang iblis, dia pasti akan berteriak 'Iblis aku ingin mengikat kontrak denganmu' dan untuk bayaranya apa pun akan diberikanya asal iblis itu mau mencelakai Sammy.

BRAAKK...

"Cieelllll!" teriak cempreng Lizzie setelah membuka pintu yang menyambungkan tangga dengan atap sekolah, dengan sangat sadisnya lalu menerjang Ciel dan menariknya sampai terjungkal kebelakang.

"Ciell! apa yang kau lakukan?, hidupmu masih panjang Ciel, jangan bunuh diri karena patah hati!" Lizzie mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel dengan cepat sampai membuat Ciel ingin muntah. Kemarin saat pulang bersama, Lizzie memaksa Ciel untuk menceritakan semua masalahnya, jika tidak Lizzie mengancamnya untuk berlatih anggar bersama ibunya.

Ciel yang sudah tau bagaimana ganas dan garangnya bibi merangkap ibu Lizzie itu seperti apa, akhirnya pun menyerah dan menceritakan semua masalahnya tentang Sebastian.

"Aku bukanya mau bunuh diri Lizzie!" teriak Ciel agak kencang setelah lepas dari guncangan gempa 8 skalaliter buatan Lizzie itu?. "Eh... ah, maaf ternyata aku salah paham hehehe~" Lizzie hanya bisa nyengir kuda.

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan tadi Ciel?" tanya Lizzie pada Ciel. "Aku..." Ciel mengantungkan perkataan-nya lalu berjalan ketempat-nya berdiri tadi lalu menunjuk kebawah. Lizzie pun mengikuti arah tunjukan Ciel dan melihat Sebastian tengah men-tutori Sammy berdansa waltz dia aula kesenian.

Lizzie yang melihat acara belajar mengajar dansa itu pun cuma bisa terbengong-bengong dengan mulut terbuka layaknya ikan koi.

* * *

(DongHae: Heh, Kim... kau mengejek oppamu ini ya?

Author Kim: Gak lah oppa, itu kan memang kenyata-annya.

DongHae: Dasar, adik tak berbakti... mulai dari sekarang kau bukan adikku lagi, lo gue and!

Author Kim: TIDAKKK, oppa maafkan aku!.

Sammy V: Readers semua lupakan lah untuk sementara author Kim dan oppanya itu Ok, back to story.)

* * *

"Ciel, aku tidak salah lihat kan?" Tanya Lizzie yang masih melonggo melihat Sebastian dan Sammy. "Karena dia Sebastian mulai jauh dariku!" kata Ciel sambil mencak-mencak di tempat.

"Tenang lah Ciel, mungkin ada sebabnya kenapa Sebas-san menjauhimu." Lizzie mencoba menenagkan Ciel dengan menepuk bahunya. Sedangkan Ciel hanya terdiam menanggapi perkataan Lizzie.

* * *

"Sebas-san, bagaimana kalau kita mengajak Lizzie dan Ciel untuk dinner?" Saat ini Sammy tengah duduk, beristirahat setelah berlatih dansa walts dengan Sebastian. "Ide yang bagus." Sebastian pun duduk di sebelah Sammy dan menyerahkan sebuah botol minuman isotonik pada Sammy.

"Menu makan malamnya, jangan terlalu pedas dan asin, ya." Sammy pun berdiri sambil berpose layaknya guru yang tengah menasehati siswa-nya. "Ya, aku tau itu... lagi pula Ciel lebih menyukai makanan yang bercita rasa gurih dan manis." Sebastian membuka segel minumanya lalu menengguk isinya.

"Wah... benarkah?, kalau begitu makanan penutupnya cake blue berry... ya, Sebas-san~" Kali ini Sammy mengunakan jurus andalanya cat puppy eyes. "Ya, tentu... apa pun yang kau minta aku akan menyediakannya". Sebastian pun berdiri dan membuang botol minuman yang sudah kosong itu ke tong sampah terdekat.

Tak terkira, Alois yang kebetulan melewati ruang kesenian mendengar setengah percakapan Sammy dan Sebastian. "Ha, ini akan jadi berita yang menghebohkan." Dengan cepat Alois pergi dari tempat itu agar tidak dipergoki menguping oleh Sebastian dan Sammy.

* * *

"Ciel!" Merasa ada yang memanggil Ciel menengok kearah suara itu. "Sebastian!" Kali ini Ciel terbelalak melihat Sebastian melangkah cepat menuju ke arahnya. Sekarang Ciel sangat senang sampai merasa seperti terbang ke langit ketujuh, bertemu dengan paus akrobatik dan berkelana ke barat untuk mencari kitap suci (?).

"Ada apa kau mencariku?" Tanya Ciel dengan nada ketus, berusaha untuk tetap mempertahankan ke-oc-an-nya. "Malam nanti kau ada waktu?" Tanya Sebastian to the poin. Ciel yang tak tau arah perkataan Sebastian pun hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan jujur. "Punya, untuk apa?" Tanya balik Ciel.

"Bagaimana jika kau diner dimansionku, jam enam?" Pernyataan Sebastian ini, hampir saja membuat Ciel ingin berteriak 'YESSS!, akhirnya Sebastian mengajakku kencan!' Tapi bukan Ciel Phantomhive namanya kalau melakukan hal kekanakan seperti itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu." Mendengar ini Ciel makin kesenangan. "Dan jangan lupa, ajak lah Lizzie ikut bersamamu." Layu sudah harapan Ciel, ternyata Sebastian juga menyuruhnya mengajak Lizzie. Tapi tak apa lah, lagi pula si Sammy itu tidak akan menganggu acaranya kali ini, pikir Ciel sambil tersenyum mengiayakan.

* * *

"KYAAA, Benarkah Ciel?, Sebas-san mengajakmu dinner di mansionnya?" Tanya Lizzie mengebu-gebu saat Ciel selesai menceritakan percakapanya dengan Sebastian saat pulang sekolah tadi. "Awalnya aku tak percaya Sebastian mengajakku dinner, tapi itu lah kenyataannya!" Ciel terlihat begitu senang sambil memeluk bantalnya.

Saat ini Lizzie sedang berada di mansion milik keluarga Phantomhive, tepatnya di kamar Ciel yang penuh dengan dekorasi bernuansa biru dan ada satu hal yang tidak di ketahui orang lain kecuali Lizzie dan Ciel. Ciel menyimpan foto Sebastian di balik bantalnya, dilengkapi bingkai berwarna hitam dengan garis-garis pinggir berwarna merah dan perak.

"Ciel, cepatlah ganti pakaianmu, sudah jam 5.12 am, aku akan memilihkan baju untukmu!" Lizzie melangkah menuju lemari pakaian milik Ciel, lalu membongkar-bongkar isinya. "Tapi-".

"Aku tak akan ikut, bilang saja pada Sebas-san aku sedang ada acara, sakit atau apalah, ini kesempatan besar untukmu Ciel!" Lizzie kembali menuju ke tempat Ciel yang tengah duduk lalu memegang kedua pundaknya dengan tatapan tajam yang menyiratkan keyakinan.

"Ya, ini kesempatanku!" Ciel pun berdiri dari duduknya lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membasuh mukanya terlebih dahulu lalu kembali ketempatnya semula. "Ciel, lihat ini, bagus bukan!?" Lizzie terlihat tengah memengangi sebuah dress sepanjang lutut dengan rompi sebatas rusuk yang diikatkan di depan dada berwarna biru muda.

"Hah?, aku tak pernah mempunyai pakaian seperti itu Lizzie!" Ciel tercengah melihat pakaian yang ada di genggaman Lizzie. "Tentu saja karena pakaian ini milikku yang baru saja di belikan oleh ayah, awalnya aku ingin memakainya di acara reuni keluarga, tapi sepertinya kau lebih membutuhkannya dari pada aku Ciel!." Lizzie menarik Ciel agar mengenakan pakaian itu.

"Lizzie, benarkah aku harus memakai pakaian ini?" tanya Ciel saat melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin. "Ya, kau terlihat... manisnya~!" Lizzie memeluk Ciel karena melihat Ciel begitu manis saat mengenakan pakaianya itu, ditambah dengan sepatu berwarna hitam (seperti Ciel saat di anime kuroshitsuji), dan rambutnya yang panjang sepingang di ikat tinggi kesamping kiri dengan pita berwarna biru muda senada dengan pakaiannya.

"Akh, Ciel!" Jerit Lizzie yang melihat Ciel membiru dalam pelukanya, lalu Lizzie pun melepaskan pelukanya pada Ciel. "Uhuk, uhuk... hah... bisa tidak kau tidak memeluku seperti tadi lagi Lizzie?!" Ciel agak menegaskan perkataanya. "Hehehe~, maafkan aku ya~" Lizzie menakupkan tanganya kedepan kepala dengan mata yang seperti anak kecil.

"Huh, ya sudahlah." Ciel pun kembali memandangi bayanganya yang terpantul dari cermin besar yang berada di kamarnya itu. "Aku harus memanfaatkan kesempatan ini!" irih Ciel namun dengan tekad yang begitu kuat.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 2 masih bertema lagu Alone by Sistar dan lagu Rokkugo by Suju T. Next chap 3. Dan jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW**!


	3. I Hate You!

# _**MY LOVELY SUPERSTAR**_ #

Chapter3:

_I Hate You!_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Lovely Superstar©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 3 My Lovely Superstar, bertemakan lagu Lovey Dovey by T-ara. Ok let's go to the story!

.

.

Chapter3

_**I Hate You!**_

.

.

.

Normal POV

.

.

.

BRUMM...

"Hmm, lebih baik aku masuk saja." Sebastian turun dari mobil ferrari-nya sambil membawa sekeranjang buah. Pakaiannya berupa stelan blazer hitam dengan kemeja putih tanpa dasi. Diketuknya pintu mansion Phantomhive. Tak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka dan menampakan sosok butler keluarga itu.

"Selamat malam, Pak Tanaka." Ucap Sebastiam sopan pada butler di depannya. "Selamat malam, tuan muda anda tidak usah repot-repot membawa buah tangan kemari." Ucap butler berumur 80 tahun itu sambil mempersilahkan Sebastian masuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, ini untuk tuan Vincent. "Kedatangan saya kemari untuk bertemu dengan Ciel." Terang Sebastian dengan nada formal. "Terimakasih tuan muda, sayang sekali tuan Vincent sedang keluar kota." Kata Pak Tanaka sambil meletakan keranjang buah-buahan itu. "Hmm, sayang sekali." Ucap Sebastian dengan raut wajah sedih. Melihat Sebastian agak kecewa Pak Tanaka bertindak cepat.

"Saya akan segera memanggil nona muda." Ucap Pak Tanaka. Baru saja Pak Tanaka ingin menuntun Sebastian ke livingroom sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Tanaka, Sebastian." respon Pak Tanaka dan Sebastian mengarahkan pandanganya ke arah suara itu, di arah tangga. Terlihat Ciel tengah menuruni tangga denagn elegant-nya (?) sampai-sampai terpeleset saat sudah menginjak lantai yang sama dengan Pak Tanaka dan Sebastian.

GUBRAAKK...

'Uhh, sialan!' pekik Ciel dalam hatinya. Sementara itu Sebastian terkekeh kecil sambil mendekati Ciel yang tengah di bantu Pak Tanaka untuk berdiri. "Kau tak apa-apa Ciel?, lain kali kau harus melihat langkahmu saat berjalan." Nasehat Sebastian sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sementara itu Lizzie yang melihat kejadian itu dari sela-sela pintu livingroom, berdecak prihatin melihat tindakan ceroboh Ciel.

BLUUSSS...

Ciel blushing seketika. "Nona muda apa anda sakit?" tanya Pak Tanaka. "T-tidak aku baik-baik saja Tanaka." Kata Ciel sambil berusaha menutupi kekacauan dalam batinnya.

"Kau sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian lagi. "Tentu." Jawab Ciel singkat. "Pak Tanaka malam ini Ciel akan dinner dengan saya, apakah boleh?" tanya Sebastian pada Pak Tanaka.

"Tentu saja tuan muda, tolong jaga nona muda saya dengan baik." Pak Tanaka pun mengijinkannya sebagai wali Ciel. "Terimakasih Pak Tanaka, hmm... Ciel, mana Lizzie?" tanya Sebastian pada Ciel. Sebelum Pak Tanaka menjawab pertanyaan Sebastian, Ciel sudah lebih dahulu menjawabnya.

"Lizzie sedang ada acara dengan keluarganya dan tidak bisa diganggu." Pak Tanaka yang mendengarnya hanya bisa diam walau Pak Tanaka tau itu hanya kebohongan. "Hmm, ya sudahlah... ayo Ciel, kami permisi dulu Pak Tanaka." Ucap Sebastian lalu beranjak pergi.

"Tanaka tolong jaga mansion ini dengan baik." Perintah Ciel pada Pak Tanaka. "Ya, selamat bersenang-senang nona." Ucap Pak Tanaka lalu menutup pintu mansion.

"Yes!, akhirnya kau berhasil Ciel!" teriak Lizzie kegirangan dari livingroom melihat keberhasilan Ciel, mejalani taktik pertamanya.

Di menit-menit terakhir Ciel dan Lizzie sempat membuat beberapa taktik yang kemudian disusun sedemikian rupa dan diakhiri pengakuan cinta Ciel pada Sebastian saat dinner.

* * *

"Ciel."

"Ya." Ciel menolehkan pandangannya pada Sebastian yang tengah menyetir. "Bicaralah lebih sopan pada orang yang lebih tua darimu." Tegur Sebastian. "Maksudmu?" tanya Ciel.

"Pada Pak Tanaka." Kata Sebastian datar, pandangannya fokus ke depan. "Hahh, walau aku tak memanggilnya dengan sopan, aku sudah menganggap-nya sebagai kakekku sendiri." Balas Ciel sambil menghela nafas.

"Ah, begitukah?, sayang sekali Lizzie tak dapat ikut." Sebastian menganti topik pembicaraan. "Benar, padahal aku ingin sekali mengajaknya." Ciel memasang raut wajah sedih, padahal dia berbohong. Akting yang bagus.

'Maaf Sebastian, aku terpaksa berbohong.' Irih Ciel dalam hatinya sambil mengalihkan pandangannya ke luar jendela.

Mobil Sebastian pun kini sampai di sebuah mansion yang sangat besar, halamannya luas, seluas taman indah jaya anc*l. Dikelilingi oleh pepohonan rindang yang tertata apik, di sisi-sisi jalannya terdapat lampu-lampu seperti pada jalan raya. Dan terdapat sebuah air mancur di tengah halamannya.

Ciel terpukau, jujur ini pertama kalinya dia mengunjungi mansion keluarga Michaelis. Karena biasanya Sebastian lah yang bertandang ke mansionnya. Mobil pun berhenti di 5 meter depan tangga yang di atasnya terdapat pintu masuk ke dalam mansion. Sebastian langsung keluar dari mobilnya untuk membuka-kan pintu di sebelahnya. Ciel pun keluar dan dilihatnya mansion itu. 'Waaa, mansion ini besar sekali, bagaimana cara menyapunya?!' seru Ciel dalam hatinya.

"Nah Ciel, kita sudah sampai." Sebastian mengulurkan tangannya pada Ciel. Wajah Ciel langsung memerah, kemudian meraih uluran tangan Sebastian. "Umm, Sebastian." Ciel mulai angkat bicara saat mereka sudah memasuki mansion. "Ya." Jawab Sebastian singkat. "Keluargamu dimana?" tanya Ciel sambil memandang Sebastian.

"Kau lupa ya, aku sudah tidak memiliki orang tua maupun kerabat." Ucap Sebastian membuat Ciel merasa bersalah. "Oh, maaf." Ciel sedikit menundukan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa, lagi pula aku masih memiliki seorang saudara yang selalu peduli padaku." Sebastian menolehkan pandangannya pada Ciel dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Lalu mansion ini kau rawat sendiri?" tanya Ciel tiba-tiba. "Tentu, karena aku tak memiliki maid, butler, gardener atau pun footman." Jawab Sebastian santai.

'Apa! Ini luar biasa!' pekik Ciel dalam hatinya. Mereka kini hampir sampai di diningroom. Ciel pun melontarkan pertanyaan terakhirnya. "Kalau begitu berarti kau yang memasak?" Ciel bertanya saat Sebastian akan membuka pintu diningroom.

"Ya bisa dibilang begitu, tapi kadang ada orang lain yang memasak...untukku." pintu diningroom pun terbuka. Ciel langsung terbelalak melihat seorang gadis yang sedang menata serbet di diningroom itu. "Hai Ciel!" seru gadis itu.

* * *

Sungguh saat ini rasanya Ciel hendak meninju dinding diruangan itu sampai hancur lebur. Bagaimana tidak kesal rencananya hancur dengan hadirnya Sammy dimansion Sebastian. "Sammy, apa semua sudah siap?" tanya Sebastian pada Sammy. "Tentu, silahkan duduk Ciel." Kata Sammy mempersilahkan Ciel untuk duduk di kursi meja makan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Ciel sopan namun dalam hatinya dia ingin (readers silahkan pikirkan hal-hal paling mengerikan macam apa itu). Sebastian dan Sammy pun ikut duduk bersebelahan dengan Ciel. Sebastian di kiri dan Sammy di kanan.

Ciel pun menjelaskan pada Sammy (dengan emosi yang ditahan) kalau Lizzie tidak bisa ikut dinner di mansion Sebastian ini karena ada acara keluarga. Sammy pun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka pun melanjutkan acara dinner mereka dengan hening.

"_Sebas-san, kelihatannya Ciel masih murung ada apa ya?" _ ucap Sammy dengan bahasa korea (anggaplah begitu). _"Aku juga tak tau Sammy, padahal saat aku menjemputnya dinner dia kelihatan senang."_ Tanggap Sebastian dengan bahasa korea juga. Sementara itu Ciel terbenggong sesaat mendengar percakapan Sebastian dan Sammy yang tidak dimengertinya.

"_Apa karena m__a__sakanku yang tidak enak?"_ raut wajah Sammy menjadi sedih. _"Tidak mungkin chef handal sepertimu masakannya tidak enak"_ ucap Sebastian sambil tersenyum membuat Sammy ikut tersenyum. Ciel yang melihatnya pun menjadi geram, rasa bencinya semakin meningkat pada Sammy karena tidak mengerti apa yang double S itu katakan, dan langsung menjatuhkan sendoknya.

"Ah, sendokku jatuh." Ucap Ciel agak dramatis dan segera mengambil sendoknya kembali. "Biarku ambilkan yang baru." Kata Sebastian kemudian melangkah pergi untuk mengambilkan sendok baru untuk Ciel. "Ciel, sepertinya kau tidak senang dinner bersama Sebas-san." Kata Sammy memulai pembicaraan.

"Aku senang, hanya saja sepertinya aku tidak diperhatikan." Kata Ciel dengan nada dingin. "Umm, begitu ya... memangnya perhatian seperti apa yang kau inginkan dari Sebas-san?" tanya Sammy to the poin. Ciel langsung tersedak.

"Kau tak apa-apa Ciel?" tanya Sammy sambil memberikan segelas air. Ciel pun mengambil air yang diberikan Sammy dan langsung meminumnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa." Ciel mencoba menormalkan nafasnya. "Apa ada yang salah dari pertanyaanku?" Sammy menyodorkan sebuah tissu untuk Ciel.

"Tidak, hanya saja aku kaget mendengarnya." Jawab Ciel walau dalam hatinya amarah sudah bertumpuk-tumpuk dan hendak meletus seperti gunung berapi. "Oh... ya sudahlah jangan dipikirkan lagi." Sammy tersenyum simpul menghadap Ciel. Memang Ciel akui Sammy itu lebih sempurna dari dirinya. Tapi, Ciel tidak akan putus asa, dia akan mencari cara yang lain jika tidak bisa menyatakan cintanya pada Sebastian dengan cara ini.

Sebastian pun kembali sambil membawa teroli berisikan cake blue berry, tea set dan tentunya sendok penganti untuk Ciel. "Wah, Sebas-san benar-benar membuatkan cake blue berry untuk makanan penutup!" seru Sammy senang melihat Sebastian membawa cake itu.

Sebastian tersenyum lalu memotong kue itu kemudian memberikannya pada Sammy dan Ciel bersamaan dengan secangkir teh jasmine. Sesekali Sebastian mengajak Ciel berbicara tentang kegiatan sekolah yang-tidak-terlalu-dipikirkan-oleh-Ciel. Ciel menjawab seadanya membuat Sammy terkekeh mendengarnya. 10 menit kemudian mereka pun selesai dengan acara terakhir

Ciel mulai berfikir, apakah Sebastian mengajak Sammy saja untuk dinner dengannya. Dan Sammy lah yang meminta Sebastian untuk mengajaknya?. Sudah cukup. Ciel sudah tidak bisa memendung amarahnya lagi.

Sammy yang peka terhadap aura seseorang meminta pada Sebastian untuk mengantarkan Ciel pulang ke mansion Phantomhive, sementara dirinya sendiri membereskan peralatan makan yang tadi selesai digunakannya. Dalam perjalanan menuju mansion Phantomhive. Ciel hanya diam membuat adanya aura-aura canggung di sekitarnya.

* * *

Setelah sampai di mansion Phantomhive (jam delapan malam), Pak Tanaka langsung menyambut kedatangan Sebastian dan Ciel dengan membuka-kan pintu mansion. Ciel langsung menebar senyum pada Sebastian walau di paksakan-nya.

Sebastian pun pergi. Ciel melambai-lambaikan tangannya dari depan pintu mansion. Setelah dilihatnya mobil Sebastian sudah menjauh, Ciel langsung menanyakan pada Pak Tanaka dimana Lizzie. Pak Tanaka pun memberitau kan di mana Lizzie.

Dengan langkah cepat Ciel menuju kamarnya, karena Lizzie sedang berada di kamarnya. Langkah cepatnya berubah menjadi lari maraton. Dengan cepat Ciel mengebrak pintu kamarnya saat sudah sampai di depannya.

"Hey! Apa-a-... Ciel! kau kenapa?" Lizzie tercengah melihat Ciel sedang memasang raut wajah yang tidak pernah di tunjukannya sama sekali. Menanggis.

Ciel pun menceritakan semua kejadaian yang di alaminya di mansion Sebastian. Lizzie yang menengarnya pun ikut sedih. Tapi tetap mencoba menenangkan Ciel.

"Oh iya, Ciel! Bagaimana jika kau menyatakan persaanmu pada Sebas-san saat acara dansa liburan musim dingin?" usul Lizzie pada Ciel. Seketika Ciel langsung memiliki harapan lagi namun. "Lizzie, kau lupa ya?" ucap Ciel pelan.

"Apa? Tentang apa?" Tanya Lizzie bersemangat. "AKU TIDAK BISA BERDANSA!" teriak Ciel lantang lalu membekap wajahnya dengan bantal.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Chap 3 on clear, Next... chap 4. And met to **REVIEW!**


	4. Lets Dance, Dance, Dance

# _**MY LOVELY SUPERSTAR**_ #

Chapter4:

_Let's Dance, Dance, Dance_

Disclaimer:

Kuroshitsuji©Yana Toboso

My Lovely Superstar©Kim Victoria

Genre:

Romance, Drama, Humor

Rating: T

.

.

.

Don't Like? Don't Read!

.

.

.

A/N: Khukhukhukhukhu~ aku come back!. Maaf ya readers lama nunggunya tapi aku harap readers gak sampai lumutan nunggunya *plak*. Di fic ini backsoundnya lagu Shock by B2ST. Langsung saja kita go to the story!

.

.

.

Chapter4

_**Let's Dance, Dance, Dance**_

.

.

.

Normal Pov

.

.

.

Tiga hari telah berlalu, setelah kejadian dimansion Sebastian. Ciel terus menjauh dari Sebastian. Sedangkan semakin hari Sebastian dan Sammy semakin dekat.

Ciel merasa tidak mempunyai nyali lagi untuk mendekati Sebastian. Nasehat Lizzie pada tiga hari lalu terus dipikirkannya. Memang itu ide yang bagus, hanya saja Ciel tidak bisa berdansa. Dan pasti banyak perempuan-perempuan yang mengantri untuk berdansa dengan Sebastian pada saat itu.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" irih Ciel.

"Lakukan apa?"

Ciel menengok kebelakang dengan patah-patah. Ternyata benar dugaannya, yang berbicara di belakangnya adalah Sammy.

"Sa-Sammy?!" kaget Ciel. "Ya, kau ingin melakukan apa? Sepertinya menarik!" Sammy tersenyum cerah ditambah backround cahaya blingk-blingk yang menyilaukan. 'Uuu, silau!' keluh Ciel dalam hatinya."Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Kata Ciel datar sambil membalikan badannya.

Saat ini sedang jam istirahat sekolah. Karena faktor kelas yang sama jadi setiap harinya Ciel terus bertatap muka dengan Sammy. Walau sebenarnya Ciel tidak menyukainnya. Apa jadinya jika kau bertemu setiap hari dengan rival cintamu?, campur aduk lah, seperti campuran pelet.

"Jangan bohong~ pasti ada sesuatu, raut wajahmu itu tidak bisa berbohong~!" wanti Sammy sambil menoel pipi Ciel. "Huh, memang tidak ada masalah kok!" bentak Ciel agak keras. "Waa, jangan marah-marah... nanti keriputan." Sammy terkekeh kecil.

'Yang membuatku marah itu kau bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan pernah berkeriput hanya karena marah seperti ini! biasanya juga aku selalu memarahi kariawan di pabrik permen lebih berkali-kali lipat dari kemarahanku yang sekarang!' hebat, saking marahnya Ciel merutuki Sammy tanpa jeda dalam hatinya.

'Cih, andai saja Lizzie tidak izin hari ini.' sesal Ciel dalam hatinya lagi.

Tidak seperti biasanya Lizzie izin dari sekolah. Tentu hanya satu hal yang bisa membuat Lizzie seperti itu. Lizzie dan seluruh keluarganya sedang berlibur ke asia tenggara, tepatnya Indonesia. Untuk spesifiknya lagi mereka ke Bali selama 5 hari.

Ayah Lizzie menerima proyek yang cukup besar disana. Dengan mengelola sebuah resort bintang lima bersama rekan-rekan kerjanya di Bali yang bersifat komersial.

Resort itu bernama _**Alila Villas**_. (next to the story)

"Ayolah, ceritakan padaku... siapa tau aku bisa membantumu." Ucap Sammy dengan nada memelas. 'Ukh, seperti meong.' Batin Ciel melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sammy.

"Ok, ini hanya masalah tentang dansa jadi tidak usah dibesar-besarkan!" tegas Ciel. "Ooohh... aku kira apa." Jeda sejenak. "Kau tidak bisa berdansa ya Ciel~?" goda Sammy.

Tepat, menusuk tajam, setajam silet.

Sekarang Ciel benar-benar mati kutu dibuatnya. "Jadi benar ya." Jawab Sammy dengan sendirinya setelah melihat perubahan raut muka Ciel. "Aku bisa membantumu!" ucap Sammy bersemangat sambil menarik tangan Ciel keluar dari kelas.

"Ehhhh, lepaskan!" berontak dan teriak Ciel namun tidak di dengarkan oleh Sammy.

* * *

"Prffff, ternyata Sebas-san benar. Kau kaku sekali Ciel~" Sammy berusaha menahan tawanya yang serasa ingin meledak saat itu juga.

Mari kita lihat apa yang terjadi.

Ternyata Sammy tengah mengajari Ciel berdansa di aula sekolah, untungnya sekarang semua siswa dan siswi telah pulang jadi tidak ada orang lain yang melihatnya. Memang hanya gerakan dasar tapi melakukannya saja Ciel tidak bisa dan malah terlihat seperti gerak robot patah-patah.

"Hey, berhentilah tertawa itu tidak lucu. Lagi pula kau kan yang mengajakku berlatih." Tungkas Ciel sambil mencoba gerakan dasar itu lagi. "Hihihi~ maaf, ok sekarang kita coba gerakan yang lainnya." Sammy mengerakan semua angota badannya, gerakannya lemah lembut dan gemulai. Ciel seakan terhipnotis oleh gerakan Sammy.

Langkahnya ringan, seakan hembusan angin seirama dengan gerakannya meliut-liut dalam ritme lamban. Seandainya ada alunan musik klasik pasti akan menambah kesempurnaan gerakannya itu.

'Stop Ciel! Apa yang kau pikirkan, dia rivalmu Ciel!' batin Ciel bersikeras.

"Nah, selesai... sekarang cobalah." Sammy tersenyum lembut sambil memberi Ciel ruang untuk menari. "A-aku tidak bisa, gerakannya terlalu sulit." Itu tidak mungkin, Ciel tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Ayolah sekali saja~" pinta Sammy. Akhirnya Ciel mengalah dan mencoba gerakan itu.

1

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

3

.

.

.

Dan~

GUBRAK...

Ciel pun jatuh dengan tidak etisnya dengan wajah yang berciuman dengan lantai aula setelah mencoba gerakan pertama. "Hahahaha!" Sammy sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi dan tertawa agak keras sampai mengeluarkan air mata.

"Tidak ada yang lucu!" bentak Ciel keras. "Huff, maaf aku kelepasan." Cengir Sammy sambil membuat tanganya membentuk peach.

"Sebaiknya aku pulang saja." Ciel menenteng tasnya lalu berjalan cepat menuju keluar aula. "Eh, Ciel tunggu!" teriak Sammy dari belakang.

"Jangan marah~ awalnya aku juga terjatuh seperti itu saat dilatih oleh Sebas-san." Sammy menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ciel. Ciel yang mendengar nama Sebastian disebut merasa pupus harapannya. Sammy terlalu sempurna, dia tidak akan bisa menyamainya. Seketika wajah Ciel menjadi pucat.

"Ciel kau tidak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat." Panik Sammy sambil berhenti di depan Ciel. "Ah, tidak hanya efek dari matahari senja." Elak Ciel kemudian tersenyum hambar. "Benarkah?, ya sudahlah." Sammy pun kembali tersenyum dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Errr, Sammy tidak seperti biasanya kau tidak bersama Sebastian." tanya Ciel mengubah topik pembicaraan. "Oh Sebas-san, aku menyuruhnya pulang duluan karena aku masih mentutorimu tadi. Apa kau tidak melihat Sebas-san yang mengintip kita di kaca aula paling pojok?" terang sekaligus tanya Sammy.

'Apa! Jadi Sebastian melihatnya?! Hancur sudah imageku di depan Sebastian~' tangis Ciel dalam hatinya.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihatnya." Ciel tetapa berusaha untuk bersikap biasa (datar). "Aisshhh~ dinginya~" tanggap Sammy setengah bercanda.

Setelahnya Sammy hanya terkekeh kecil sementara Ciel tetap acuh.

* * *

Sampai di parkiran. 'Sial, handphoneku mati aku jadi tidak bisa menelpone Tanaka.' Jengkel Ciel pada handphone-nya yang baterainya habis. Ciel pun memojok ke arah pohon besar di tengah parkiran. Terus dicobanya untuk menghidupkan handphone-nya itu.

Namun tidak bisa juga, akhirnya Ciel membanting handphonenya itu. "Cih, Sial!" ucapnya agak keras. Sammy yang mendengar umpatan Ciel itu pun membawa sepeda dan dirinya menuju ke arah Ciel.

"Ciel, apa ada masalah?" tanya Sammy halus. Ciel pun membalikan badannya dan menghela nafas sejenak. "Handphone ku mati dan aku tidak bisa menelphone butlerku untuk mejemput."

"Aku bisa mengantarmu, naik lah." Sammy menepuk pundak Ciel sesaat lalu menaiki sepedanya. "Ayo, tidak usah khawatir... kau akan sampai di mansionmu dengan selamat." Ciel yang masih terbengong pun ditarik dan di dudukkan oleh sammy di jok belakang sepedanya.

"Sammy."

"Iya."

"Kenapa kau mau mengantarku pulang dan dari mana kau tau jalan menuju kemansionku?" tanya Ciel, saat ini Sammy sudah setengah jalan mengayuh sepedanya menuju mansion Phantomhive.

"Kenapa kau bertanya? Jelas karena kau adalah sahabat-ku dan Sebas-san." Jeda sejenak. 'Sahabat ya.' Pikir Ciel mengeratkan peganganya pada baju Sammy.

"Tentang dari mana aku bisa mengetahui jalan menuju mansionmu, Sebas-san yang memberi tauku." Sammy tersenyum lagi dan tentunya tidak dilihat oleh Ciel karena pandangan Ciel tertuju pada ruang terbuka hijau di tengah kota yang berjarak hanya 1 kilometer dari mansion-nya.

Sebastian lagi.

Dengan kalimat-kalimat Sammy yang terus mengucapkan nama Sebastian, Ciel merasa jaraknya antara Sebastian menjauh. Kedekatan Sammy dan Sebastian sudah terlampaui dari pandanganya. Tidak akan ada cela lagi untuknya mendapatkan Sebastian. Tidak ada.

CKRING...

Sammy membunyikan bel sepedanya, mereka sudah sampai di mansion Phantomhive.

"Kita sudah sampai Ciel." Sebari Sammy berucap Ciel turun dari sepeda Sammy. "Terimakasih, kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Ciel halus. Sammy membengong sejenak melihat perubahan sikap Ciel kemudian tersenyum simpul. "Hahaha, tidak aku akan langsung pulang saja. Sebas-san pasti sudah menungguku."

Sebastian lagi.

"Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya, see you tomorow Ciel!" Sammy dengan semangat yang masih ada melambaikan tanganya pada Ciel lalu mengayuh sepedanya menuju tujuan selanjutnya.

Wujud Sammy pun tidak terlihat lagi oleh pandangan Ciel. Ciel berhenti melambaikan tanganya.

"Tidak akan ada kesempatan lagi untukku." Irih Ciel. Pintu manison terbuka memperlihatkan sosok Pak Tanaka yang berdiri tegap menyambut nona mudanya.

"Nona sudah pulang?" tanya Pak Tanaka, Ciel masuk kedalam mansion dengan langkah gontai. "Iya."

"Yang mengantar nona tadi, apakah teman nona?" tanya Pak Tanaka lagi. "Bukan, dia sahabatku." Pandangan Ciel menuju ke luar mansion, terlihat sendu. "Baiklah nona, ayo masuk malam mulai dingin." Nasehat Pak Tanaka halus kemudian menutup pintu mansion.

Selesai dengan semua urusanya setelah sampai di mansion (makan, mandi, belajar) Ciel hanya termenung di kamarnya memeluk bantalnya erat.

"Sahabat ya?" irihnya pelan. "Mungkin ini yang terbaik." Tambahnya lagi lalu merebahkan dirinya di kasur king size-nya. 'Walau akan sangat menyakitkan' batinnya.

Air matanya menetes pelan. "A-aku tidak akan bisa men-dapatkan-nya, hiks." Topengnya telah luluh, Ciel menangis sesengukan. Terus sampai akhirnya dia terlelap ke alam mimpi.

* * *

**Keesokan harinya...**

"Berita hangat, berita hangat! Sebastian sepenuhnya takluk pada Sammy!" teriak kencang Alois dari mikrofone sekolah.

Sekarang tengah beredar majalah sekolah yang dibuat oleh club sastra dan club wartawan sekolah, dengan berita hangat yang sangat mengemparkan seisi sekolah. 'Kedekatan Sebastian dan Sammy telah berujung pada **takluknya** sang aktor pada sang model'. Sungguh berita yang luar biasa. (gaje)

Untungnya sang aktor tengah tidak berada di sekolah karena ada pemotretan untuk film barunya, jika dia berada di sekolah pasti hari ini dia akan full berkejar-kejaran dengan club wartawan, club fotografi, dan para fans girlnya.

Sammy yang bersekolah seperti biasa, terlihat sangat kewalahan mendengar dan menjawab semua pertanyaan semua siswa-siswi lainya. Tempat duduknya di kerubuni orang banyak, terasa sesak. Akhirnya Sammy pun kabur dari kelasnya dan berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"_Ya, tentu... apa pun yang kau minta aku akan menyediakannya" kata Sebastian pada Sammy secara empat mata._ (chap2)

Kalimat yang tertera di majalah sekolah itu seketika membuat Ciel mematung. Benar sudah keputusannya untuk melepaskan Sebastian. Sebastian begitu menyayangi Sammy, begitu juga sebaliknya dan Ciel hanya seorang penganjal dari hubungan kedua orang itu.

Hatinya perih, sakit. Tapi ini semua demi Sebastian dia akan melakukan apa pun walau akan sangat menyakitkan.

"Buwah!"

"GYYYAAA"

"Hehehe~ kaget ya?" tanya Alois kemudian mendudukan dirinya di bangku depan Ciel. "Cih, aku kira siapa." Ucap Ciel dingin, pandanganya beralih lagi pada majalah sekolah itu.

Alois Trancy adalah teman Ciel di kelas sebelah. Alois adalah sekertaris osis yang paling narsis di sekolah. Pernah sekali Alois menyamar menjadi seorang perempuan cantik dan hal itu sangat mengemparkan sekolah sama seperti berita di majalah sekolah kini.

"Berita majalah sekolah kali ini menarik kan?" tanya Alois tiba-tiba, Ciel berhenti membaca majalah itu lalu berfokus pada perkataan Alois. "Maksudmu?" tanya balik Ciel.

"Berita itu aku yang menulisnya, dan aku memberikan-nya pada club sastra." Alois menyeringai melihat hasil karyanya itu. "Ka-kau?" Ciel mencari-cari nama penulis berita itu di sudut bacaan. Dan benar saja tertera nama Alois Trancy.

Mata Ciel pun membulat sempurna. "Kaget ya~ aku menguping pembicaraan mereka beberapa hari lalu dan aku tuliskan saja pada beberapa lembar kertas dan fiola... jadi lah berita yang sangat sempurna!" bangga Alois pada karyanya itu.

'Berarti, berita ini 50:50 kebenaranya.' Pikir Ciel setelah mengetahui hal itu. Pasalnya Alois selalu memberikan _diksi_ pada semua hal yang dia dengarkan maupun yang ditulisnya. "Yosh, aku pergi dulu. Claude bisa marah jika mengetahui aku mangkir dari semua tugasku." Raut wajah Alois menjadi horor setelah mengucapkan nama Claude.

Claude Faustus adalah wakil ketua osis, penampilannya domestik black sama seperti Sebastian hanya saja irisnya berwarna gold. Claude terkenal sebagai wakil ketua osis yang tegas dan tidak akan ragu untuk menghukum dewan osis yang membolos dari tugas-tugasnya. Membayangkan hukuman apa saja yang akan diberikan Claude saja bisa menjadi motifasi para dewan osis untuk serajin-rajinnya mengerjakan tugas-tugas mereka.

"Sampai jumpa Ciel~" ucap Alois sambil mencubit pipi Ciel. "Alois sakit tau!" teriak Ciel namun tidak akan didengar lagi oleh Alois yang sudah menjauh dari Ciel.

.

.

.

_**To Be Continue_**_

.

.

.

A/N: Hello semua~ kali ini aku sengaja membuat chap ini lebih panjang karena sudah lama aku tidak mengarapnya lagi. Reviewnya sedikit sih~ *plak*

Ok saya ucapkan terimakasih pada para readers yang mau mereview fic ini. Kalian lah yang membuat aku semangat untuk menulis fic ini di tengah himpitan tugas, homework dan deathline ku yang tinggal beberapa hari lagi.

Tentang resort itu benar adanya, resort itu terletak di daerah Pecatu, Jimbaran, Bali. Dan oppaku kerja disana menjadi seorang butler sama seperti Sebastian. XD (bangga banget *plak*) bisa di bilang aku sedang mem-promosikan-nya.

Sekian dari ku maaf ada typo'snya dan silahkan **REVIEW **bila berkenan.


End file.
